


Nice Hat

by as_of_no_worth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, First Meetings, Fluff, Jesse didn't stand a chance, M/M, Pre-Canon, stupid sexy Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_of_no_worth/pseuds/as_of_no_worth
Summary: Of course Jesse McCree knew who Strike Commander Jack Morrison was. You’d have to have been living under a rock to not know him on sight. He was only the most famous hero of the Omnic Crisis, the leader of the world’s most influential organization after the UN, his face on TV every day, on every poster, in every tabloid.So when Jesse McCree first met Jack Morrison, he couldn’t help but be a little... starstruck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Mc76 Week: Past](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Mc76WeekCollection)

Jesse had finally been left to his own devices for the first time since he’d arrived on base, and of course the first thing he’d done was get lost.

He was wandering a hallway in who knew what building anymore, he’d lost track, trying to find the showers that Reyes had mentioned when he’d rattled off the list of amenities before leaving. The last person he had expected to run into in this empty corridor at eleven o’clock at night had been Strike Commander Jack Morrison himself.

“Hey,” Strike Commander Morrison said when he saw Jesse, raising a casual hand in greeting and flashing him a dazzling smile with perfect white teeth.

 _Holy shit_ that was Jack Morrison, that was actually Jack Morrison standing there like any other person had any reason to be and not like he was one of the most powerful men on the planet, larger than life and looking at _him_ , at Jesse, with eyes that were far too blue. And if Morrison looked good on TV, he was devastatingly handsome up close—chiseled jaw, tall and broad-chested, with golden hair and the trademark Overwatch coat that draped behind him like a cape.

Jesse realized that he had been staring openly, and that he should probably say something.

“Hi,” Jesse managed to choke, lamely. He tried to tip his hat but missed and only hit the brim with his hand, nearly knocking it off his head and forcing him to seize it by the top and shove it back down over his eyes.

But Morrison was smiling at him anyway.

“Nice hat, kid,” he said _._

_Nice hat kid nice hat kid nice hat kid—_

Jesse realized his face was heating up, and the realization just made it even warmer.

“Th-thanks,” he stammered. “—Sir,” he added hastily. Wow, those eyes were way too blue to be allowed.

“McCree, right?” Morrison asked and _did Jack Morrison know his name_ and when Jesse didn’t answer but didn’t correct him, Morrison went on; “Reyes told me about you. The kid from Deadlock with the cowboy hat and the six shots that never miss?”

 _Holy shit_ Strike Commander Jack Morrison knew who he was, Strike Commander Jack Morrison just complimented him—

“Y-yeah—Thanks, sir,” Jesse managed to croak. Oh jeez, his blush was probably incredibly obvious by now. He ducked his head a little, hoping the brim of his hat would hide the worst of it.

“Say,” said Morrison, “you ever seen any of those old westerns?”

“Old westerns, sir?” Jesse repeated in confusion, looking back up.

“You know," Morrison continued, "like ‘ _A Fistful of Dollars_ ’? ‘ _The Good the Bad the Ugly_ ’? ‘ _Pale Rider_ ’? ‘ _The Outlaw Josey Wales_ ’?”

“No, sir?”

Morrison’s face lit up and he grinned and oh Jesus, if he had looked handsome before, that was nothing compared to now—“Oh, I love them, you really need to—We do a movie night every Saturday, I could have us watch an Eastwood; I can ask Reyes to give you that evening off if you wanted to come?”

Strike Commander Jack Morrison just invited him to watch a movie with his friends, Strike Commander Jack Morrison just invited him to watch a movie with him, Strike Commander Jack Morrison just—

“ _Yes_ —“ Jesse blurted out, before trying to control himself as he added, “I mean—Can I? Sir?”

“Of course!” Morrison actually looked _excited_ and holy shit he could blind someone with that grin if he wasn’t careful. “I’ll look forward to seeing you there.”

“Thank you! Sir,” Jesse said, not sure this was really happening.

Morrison gave him a clap on the shoulder with one of his big hands. “I think you’ll really enjoy it.”

And just like that Morrison was gone, down the hallway the way Jesse had came, disappearing from view around the corner, and Jesse stared at where he had gone before realizing that he still had no idea where the showers were.

**Author's Note:**

> Somethin quick for Mc76 Week. Thanks for the Mc76 discord, you guys are the best and so much fun and have the best ideas for how to make our boys suffer <3


End file.
